Baby again
by Kiimii
Summary: Ein geheimnisvoller Vampir verwandelt Bella mit seiner Gabe in ein Baby.


_**Baby again….**_

**Bellas Sicht**

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere. Edward war jagen mit seiner Familie und ich saß in seinem Zimmer. Ich hatte bei ihm übernachtet. Naja offiziell hatte ich bei Alice übernachtet, aber das musste mein Vater ja nicht wissen. Wir taten sowieso nichts das unerlaubt wäre, immerhin hatte er ja seine Regeln und in einem Haus voller Vampiren mit nur allzu guten Ohren…..nein danke.

Edward wollte mich nicht alleine lassen. Er sagte er würde gehen wenn die anderen wieder hier waren aber ich hatte ihn überredet mal wieder etwas mit seiner Familie zu machen. Immerhin hatte ich schon 17 Jahr ohne zu sterben überstanden. Naja ich war manchmal schon kurz davor aber so bin ich halt. Was soll mir schon groß passieren?

In ein paar Tagen ist mein 18 Geburtstag, daran will ich gar nicht denken. Ich habe den Cullens gesagt das ich keine Geschenke möchte, aber ich habe das ungute Gefühl das niemand auf mich hören wird und ich trotzdem viel zu teuere, und viel zu viele Geschenke bekomme.

Ich seufzte. Ich war gerade duschen gewesen und zog nun die Kleider an die Alice heraus gelegt hatte. Zu diskutieren hatte keinen Sinn. Wahrscheinlich würde sie anrufen sobald ich nur Anstalten machen würde etwas anderes anzuziehen und dann würde sie mich terrorisieren mit anrufen. Es ist noch ziemlich früh. Die Sonne würde erst in ein paar Minuten aufgehen. Es war ja auch nicht geplant das ich schon so früh wach bin, immerhin bin ich erst spät eingeschlafen wegen eines gewissen Freundes der nicht schläft. Er hat mich ziemlich auf trapp gehalten.

Edward hatte sich gestern Abend verabschiedet und alle waren aufgebrochen zur Jagd. Er wollte wider hier sein bevor ich wach bin.

Er meinte wenn er weg sein würde wenn ich am schlafen wäre hätte das zwei vorteile. Ich hätte keine Zeit ihn zu vermissen und ich hätte weniger Möglichkeiten mich zu verletzen und in Todessituationen zu geraten.

Tzzz als könnte ich nicht mal einen Tag zu Hause verbringen ohne das ich umkommen würde.

Ein Klingeln riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Mein Handy!

Ich schlang mir das Handtuch um die Haare und rannte schon fast in Edwards Zimmer in dem seit kürzerem ein riesiges Doppelbett stand. Ich hatte mich tierisch darüber aufgeregt aber er hatte mir versucht zu erklären das es so praktisch sei. Aber alles was mir einfiel was man in dem riesigen Bett machen konnte verstieß gegen seien Regeln.

Ich fand das Handy in meiner alten Jeans.

_*Guten Morgen mein Engel, _

_Alice hat gesehen das du wach bist._

_Ich dachte eigentlich du würdest länger schlafen nachdem ich dich gestern so lange wach gehalten habe. _

_Aber keine Sorge du wirst nicht lange alleine sein._

_Wir machen uns in wenigen Minuten auf den Rückweg und wir sind in spätesten einer halben Stunde da._

_Bis gleich._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Edward.*_

Ich lächelte und schrieb zurück..

_*Guten Morgen, _

_Ja ich war auch überrascht als ich wach wurde und die Sonne noch nicht in Sicht war. _

_Ich bin wach geworden weil im Bett etwas /oder jemand gefehlt hat. Hast du eine Idee wer vielleicht?_

_Lass dir Zeit._

_Ich liebe dich, _

_Bella*_

So wie ich ihn kannte hatte er nicht gejagt sondern war die ganze Zeit auf und ab getigert und hatte seine Familie wahnsinnig gemacht. Ich wusste nicht wieso er immer so eine Panik hatte.

Er drängte Alice bestimmt alle fünf Minuten dazu in meine Zukunft zu schauen, ob ich ja nicht aus dem Fenster springe oder so.

Und Emmett machte sich bestimmt über seinen Bruder lustig.

Ich wusste doch wie sie waren.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg in die Küche und nahm mir etwas Orangensaft. Es war schon komisch, sie hatten eine Küche , einen vollen Kühlschrank aber niemand hier aß.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Komisch. Wir wurde klar das es die Cullens nicht sein konnten. Das war ihr Haus. Sie hatten Schlüssel und wussten wahrscheinlich auch wie sie ohne Schlüssel in das Haus herein kommen können.

Aber wer könnte das um diese Uhrzeit denn sein? In der ganzen Zeit in der ich bei den Cullens gewesen war, war hier noch nie jemand anderes aufgetaucht.

Ich hatte auch kein Auto gehört.

Es klingelte noch einmal. Sollte ich an die Tür gehen. Mein Handy das ich in meine Hosentasche gesteckt hatte klingelte. Ein Anruf. Auf dem Display stand Edward.

Dieses Mal kam von draußen ein Klopfen. Oje das hörte sich alles an wie in einem Horrorfilm. Mein Herz legte einen Gang zu.

Ich nahm den Anruf an.

**B: "Hallo?"**

**E: " Bella, Gott sei dank. Pass auf wir sind in zwei Minuten da. Öffne auf keinen Fall die Tür."**

**B: "Was ist denn los?"**

**E: "Erklär ich dir gleich. Lass die Fenster und Türen geschlossen."**

**B: "Ja ich…."**

Ich hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Ich drehte mich um. Da stand ein Vampir. Ich kannte ihn nicht. Er hatte rote Augen. Er war muskulös, aber nicht so sehr wie Emmett. Er hatte kurze schwarz-braune Haare. Seine Haltung lies nicht erahnen was er hier wollte. Seine Augen sahen mich neugierig an.

**E: "Bella…?"**

Er roch in der Luft, seine Augen wurden groß. Sein Blick wurde finster und heftete sich auf mich.

Meine Muskeln schienen zu versagen. Ich konnte das Handy nicht mehr halten es fiel zu Boden. Auch die anderen Muskeln reagierten nicht mehr. Ich fühlte ein Kribbeln in meinem Körper, in jeder Faser. Meine Beine hielten mich nicht mehr und ich sackte nach vorne. Meine Augen schlossen sich Automatisch.

Ich spürte den Aufprall nicht, ich spürte nur noch das Kribbeln. Es fühlte sich an als würde ich träumen. Als würde ich fallen, ich fiel und fiel aber es kam kein Ende.

Und dann nahm ich ein Gemurmel war. Ein Knurren. Reisen.

Viele verschriene Geräusche aber ich konnte sie nicht zuordnen.

Was sollt das?

Wieso lag ich hier, was war passiert?

Ich erinnerte mich nicht mehr?

Ich klammerte mich verzweifelt fest an alles was ich wusste. Aber ich bemerkte das es immer weniger zu werden schien.

Ein schwarzes Loch tat sich auf und verschlang alle meine Erinnerungen. Es wurden immer weniger. Bis das Loch irgendwann verschwand. Ebenso das Kribbeln.

Und ich immer schläfriger wurde und schließlich einschlief.


End file.
